First Impressions: An Olicity Story
by RAKELA
Summary: Set in the months between season 5 and 6. Oliver and Felicity reminisce about the first time they met. How can two people have different versions of their first meeting? And what were they thinking at the time?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hey Guys! Thank you for reading my story. I hope you can forgive me for any mistakes that you may find, as English is not my first language and sometimes I don't realize if I have done something wrong! Also, this is my first story and post in FF, so it has taken a few tries to get it right.**

 **I know, as fans of Arrow and the wonderful Olicity fandom, you guys have always wondered why the show hasn't mentioned the time Oliver saw Felicity in QC while in SC during his Hong Kong years. So here is my version of events of that mystery! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1.

"Hmm," Felicity sighed contentedly and snuggled a little bit closer to the warm body next to her.

 _This was nice_ , she thought. _Actually, more than nice… This was perfection_.

She could live… and die for moments like these, when time stops and the invisible bubble that surrounds you, keeps everything from ruining the happy mood. Sadly, it was very hard for them to find the time to spend together and just be, between his duties as Mayor, the nightly activities as Green Arrow and being the responsible dad…

Not to mention that when she wasn't in the bunker helping catch the baddie of the week, she spent every waking hour working with Curtis in their start-up.

It wasn't that she was complaining. As a matter of fact, they were in a really good place in their relationship. Soon the irrational fear of losing each other passed and they decided to take things slowly, fitting everything in their lives as it came.

Understandably, everything that happened with Chase shook them up. Even after all the years facing dire situations, it seemed worse with him. They truly believe they wouldn't make it, and for a time it appeared so.

The destruction of Lian-Yu was only a reflection of the mayhem that Adrian Chase caused in everyone's life. Both physical and psychological torture was his m.o. The team suffered greatly but especially Oliver, as the guy had a sickly obsession with him.

Felicity was the person to have less contact with the psycho, but he even managed to wreak havoc in her life.

It took them some time to get back to normal.

At the beginning it was hard. Oliver in particular, had a lot on his plate to deal with. The aftermath of Chase's death left a worrisome chaos of loose ends that nobody expected.

Also, the press was having too much fun speculating about Mayor Handsome and his illegitimate son. And let's not forget said son, namely William Clayton. Poor kid. He was not only dealing with the sudden and horrifying death of his mother but also venturing the teen years with a clueless father.

On the other hand was Felicity, at first she felt lost and hopeless after the island ordeal.

Very soon, however, she found her purpose again when she decided to become that beacon of hope that she always wanted to be alongside Curtis Holt, partner-in-crime. Well, in crime and in work.

She was truly overwhelmed and proud of everything they had accomplished so far, even if they were only in the early stages of Smoak & Holt Creative Solutions.

She was equally happy to have found her place in the little family Oliver has. Initially, she felt like an intruder or that maybe William thought she wanted to replace Samantha. But they bonded over junk food and board games, and that was the end of the awkwardness. Every other day, she made sure to spend time with them. Like tonight, when they watched a movie marathon. Laughing so hard because Oliver only discovered the plot of the first movie at the end of the second one.

 _Oh, how she loves that dummy._

She was undoubtedly certain they were on the right path. They would eventually get married, maybe even give a little brother or sister to William, and she was in no rush.

She just wanted to enjoy it, enjoy him.

He was all she ever wanted. She couldn't even remember a time when it wasn't like that.

She snuggled up more.

"You know, after all these years, we never talked about the first time that we actually saw each other," said Felicity.

Underneath her, Oliver tensed suddenly.

"Ooh… so you DO remember. I thought it was only me, and that you forgot my face because of your drunkenness"

"What?" he asked perplexed.

* * *

It was a very sunny day. The last vestiges of summer that she would enjoy, before the mist and cool air of fall could impregnate the whole campus.

Felicity was sitting on a bench, basking in the sunlight. Nurturing a very large cup of coffee.

 _Last night was a total bust_ , she contemplated.

She spent the entire night trying to piece together the final part of her code but it kept messing everything else.

 _So much for making some money_. It seemed that her babies wouldn't help her this time. She will have to resort to waiting tables or other mundane jobs.

She wished she didn't have to work. Actually, she avoided it altogether thanks to her scholarship and her mom helping her from time to time. But she needed to restock. Sadly, computer parts and other gadgets didn't grow on trees.

"Hurry up, son," said someone behind Felicity.

Inadvertently she turned. There weren't many people walking around campus. Classes hadn't started. So it was a rare vision, seeing someone hurrying between buildings. That was why she was so enthralled by the two men walking by her or so she thought as an excuse for eavesdropping.

"Oh, Come on Dad!" whined the young man, "I'm walking as fast as I can"

"The thing I don't understand is, how 'be ready for our meeting first thing' means to go gallivanting and getting drunk with your friend" reprimanded his father.

"It was for good luck," he said unabashedly.

"Oliver, this is a serious matter", the older man stopped in front of his son. "This is the fourth school you have enrolled in. Money and favors can only do so much. The Dean agreed to admit you because I promised to keep open two internship places for their graduates in QC every year that you remain a student here".

"Dad, you can't be serious! I can't go here!"

"I AM serious… and whyever not?"

"Because… because this is nerd central!" he exclaimed. "I won't last a minute! They will probably kick me out as soon as I step into a math class or whatever"

"Son," he looked sternly at the young man. "You are a very intelligent and capable man. I know that you have potential to become a great leader, a great man. You just have to trust yourself. MIT will be honored to have you as a student and you will benefit in meeting new and different people".

"People? More like freaks and geeks…" Oliver murmured petulantly.

"We only need to find the Dean Office first," continued his father. "Oh, look. There is someone over there. Miss.. Hello, Miss!?"

"Hi," said Felicity timidly.

"I was wondering if you could help us. We are looking for the administration building"

"Or a bar," said his son.

"Oliver…" warned Robert.

Oliver, however, was pouting next to his father. It would have been funny to Felicity if the person in question wasn't a grown man, a very attractive man.

Even if she found his attitude very childish, it couldn't be denied that he was HOT, for lack of a better word.

His pouting full lips matched the manly and smooth squared jaw. His striking and penetrating eyes were something else. From his clearly expensive casual clothes to his meticulously styled light-brown locks, it all screamed rich, brat and egocentric. Someone to keep a distance from. It was outrageous even to find him attractive, but Felicity couldn't stop staring and he noticed.

She averted her eyes abruptly.

"Sure, let me show you," she said.

Taking a step forward, closer to her, Oliver smirked.

"Or, you can show us the nearest pub, Goth Barbie" he winked at her.

 _Ugh, seriously?_ thought Felicity. _How cliché_.

"Oliver!" exclaimed his father ashamed. "I apologize miss".

"Don't worry, Sir," she said to Robert. "He probably knows all about it, right Mr. Ken. Please, give my regards to Queen Barbie for me".

Before realizing what she had said, she heard a gasp and turned to the older man. He was looking at her with big eyes as if surprised. However, when she looked at Oliver again, he was chuckling and his eyes sparkled with mirth.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I never know what comes out of my mouth until it's too late"

"That's fine. We should probably go anyway. Thank you! Have a nice day, Miss" said Robert.

"See you around, Goth Barbie!" shouted Oliver.

Indignantly Felicity retorted, "I doubt it!"

* * *

 **A/N 2: I know there are rumors that Felicity's new company will be called Smoak Enterprise, however, I don't think she wouldn't consider Curtis her equal and grant him full partnership...so there**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

Oliver couldn't believe he didn't remember that meeting between them, especially since he had seen pictures of Felicity in her goth-phase in college.

He guessed he simply erased that presumably insignificant moment from his memory.

He wouldn't put it past him, sometimes the life that he led as billionaire playboy Oliver Queen pre-island felt unfamiliar as if that was another life, another person. It seemed that the only memories he kept were the ones that helped him bear the torture, loneliness and violence of his journey.

The joke was on him, however, he mistakenly thought he was the first to set eyes on her and he kept that encounter as something precious, reminding him that she was always supposed to be a part of his life.

Of course, he never told her about it, even if she knew that he had been in Starling City for a brief time before his return. Clearly, he had ample opportunity to do so, but every time he thought better and didn't.

When he came back, after his five years away, he sought her out because he needed her expertise and Walter suggested her name. But it wasn't until he saw her picture in the employee's database that he recalled the funny blond girl he almost got killed two years ago.

Even now he would say that he came to her because Walter said she was the best in all QC, but deep-down he knew some part of him was a little bit curious and wanted to meet her in person.

He will never admit that he was unexpectedly nervous to approach her. She was engrossed in her paperwork, chewing that god-damn red pen. Without any warning, she started to babble and Oliver felt a flutter in his stomach he couldn't describe.

In spite of her professional outfit and bright pink lips, she looked so pure and innocent. He wanted to keep her as far away from him as he could, but there was something pulling him towards her every time. He wished desperately to save her from the darkness that was his life, but unfortunately he couldn't, more importantly, she didn't want him to. She fought him at every turn to be a part of his life and Oliver ended up always hurting her.

He supposed there was no point in keeping that memory to himself anymore. Felicity will say that destiny was trying to tell them something for a long time, and she probably would be right he reckons, however, he would never say it out loud. Between the two of them, she was still the most cheesy and romantic of them, and he loved that about her.

He will just have to remember that moment as the one that could have changed his entire life, his future, had he chosen differently.

He clears his throat.

"By the way… there is something I haven't told you yet"

* * *

Oliver and Maseo waited until the last of the executive level personnel left the building, so they could break into his father's office.

He couldn't fathom why he seemed so calmed when he knew anyone in this place could recognize him in a second. He guessed it was now easy for him to quiet his mind and remain calmed once he was out on a mission. He had to learn that technique, it wasn't always like that.

To be fair, even at this particular moment he could feel his thoughts creeping out of his subconscious and trying to take control of him but he shouldn't let them.

But today… today had been unbelievably hard to take in, he clearly was a mess and hadn´t been very successful in reining his emotions, especially anger and disappointment. So close to home, to his family yet so far out of reach.

He had been reeling and upset for a long time after seeing Thea. His little Speedy all grown up but very lost and apparently meeting with drug dealers at their home.

He didn't understand how his mother had let her end up like this. At least Tommy was there to keep an eye on her, and he was grateful for his friend. However, it should have been him. Tommy couldn't protect her like a brother might, like he wanted to.

"It's time," he heard Maseo through the comms.

He cleared his head of any thoughts of Thea and proceeded to climb the air vent.

They decided to avoid elevators and stairs to reach the top level. Less risk anyone roaming the building could spot him.

He dropped as silently as possible and checked his surrounding while standing up.

Instantly, all the memories of this place invaded him.

His father things brought him to a time when he was happy, when he didn't care about anything except having fun. He was loved here.

Suddenly he had trouble breathing and his feelings were overwhelming. Before his eyes moist he tried to regain control and answer Maseo through his earpiece.

"Yeah"

"The company computers are protected by a biometric encryption. Look for a fingerprint reader."

"Okay, but why wouldn't they take me out of the directory," Oliver asked in a low voice.

"Why would they? You're dead"

Though he wasn't entirely convinced, he put his thumb on the reader. The access only took a few seconds.

He plugged the device, crawler Maseo called it, and it started to do its thing.

Before it was finished something he saw on the screen caught his attention. Two files were kept in a private folder.

For_Oliver

For_Thea

He wanted to know right away what that was, but they didn't have much time, so he desperately looked for a memory stick to save the files for later.

It was taking longer than what they planned and Maseo was getting impatient. He could hear his breathing.

"Oliver you have to go"

" I'm not done," he answered.

'Ding,' the ring of the elevator was a loud sound among the penetrating silence and the clacking of heels that followed only made Oliver more nervous. He ran quickly to hide in the conference room. However, he could still see from his position the area where his father desk was.

Because of this, he could easily see and hear the petite blonde, probably a secretary, approaching the massive desk to drop some files on it.

"You're cute," she said.

It was a while since a woman called him that. Any woman. Before the island, it was a regular occurrence but now he has forgotten what it was to be playful with a female… ever since… Shado. The thought saddened him.

He guessed if he never boarded the Gambit his life would have led him to this, to this type of life and if his father had got his way probably married to Laurel, being in charge of QC and possibly one too many affairs with the secretaries. Such as this one.

But it was useless to contemplate what-ifs, this was his reality and he was so far away from that life as he was from escaping his situation.

"It's too bad you're ...you know… dead," the girl continued saying.

The statement was so false and true at the same time, that Oliver couldn't help but find it amusing.

"Which is obviously a lot worse for you than it is for me," she kept going.

He couldn't believe this girl. How can someone say such things, even to themselves? It was surprising and funny, and he found he couldn't stop the end of his lip from curving.

"I really need to learn to stop talking to myself," she said before turning the way she came.

He almost shook his head after hearing such a quirky sentence but instead, he exited the conference room silently.

Before reaching the desk to retrieve the memory stick, he took a look to the blond secretary leaving and got a chance to see her behind… and _oh wow_...

He froze for a moment.

"Oliver! Oliver, What are you doing?" he heard Maseo's desperate tone.

But he couldn't say anything because the girl stopped to check his phone no too far away from him.

All of a sudden a foreign thought invaded his thoughts.

 _Maybe… maybe this is what I needed. This girl can be the witness that I need to prove I am alive. She clearly knows who I am. I could return to my family and my old life_. However deep down Oliver knew that before she had any chance to tell anyone, Waller could have her killed.

But was the life of this girl, a stranger to him, more important than returning to his family?

He had killed many more for far less.

 _Evil people, not innocent girls_. His subconscious screamed at him.

Before his inner battle continued, the girl in question continued to the elevator and left the floor.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah, yes I am coming now!" he finally answered Maseo.


End file.
